celos de pareja
by wilekox
Summary: serie de onee-shot sobre los problemas que ocurren por los celos en las parejas que me gusta de Fairy tail ni un capitulo tiene relación con el otro a menos que sea de la misma pareja. primera pareja NaLu


**Hola lectores una vez más aquí con un onee-shot (aunque serán una serie de onee-shot sobre mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail), pero eso si recuerden que es un cap. o un onee-shot por semana para así no quedarme sin publicar y no dejar de publicar como otras veces en las demás historias**

 **Pero creo que se han portado mal porque no fue muy bien recibido mi pasado fic que publique, sé que tenía errores… ok tenia demasiados errores pero de eso se mejora ¿no?**

 **Si no se portan bien con este onee-shot tardare más en publicar y si más de lo que hacía antes**

 **Bueno se despide, Wilekox hasta la otra semana**

Aclaraciones

-diálogos-

(Notas mías)

*Acciones*

Nos encontramos en magnolia lugar donde se ubica el gremio número 1 de Fiore así es damas y caballeros hablo de Fairy Tail

En estos momentos vemos a un joven peli-rosa saliendo de su humilde pero acogedora casa en el bosque así es, se trataba del Dragón Slayer del fuego Natsu Dragneel despidiéndose de su fiel compañero/hijo troll digo desgraciado digo exceed si eso cuyo nombre era Happy

-nos vemos Happy voy con Lucy- se despidió el peli-rosa poniendo rumbo al departamento de su novia

Natsu Pov

Hola soy Natsu Dragneel como ustedes saben soy el Dragón Slayer del fuego ganador en los juegos mágicos por derrotar a los dragones gemelos Sting y Rogué y el salvador por derrotar a Rogué del futuro aunque claro con la ayuda de mi tío Atlas Flame aunque no le gusto al inicio que lo llamara así yo sé que le gusto conocer a su sobrino pero gracias a él lo derrote y pudimos destruir la puerta eclipse

Pero bueno dejando eso aun lado ahora me dirijo a la casa de mi novia Lucy H. Aunque si les soy sincero sigo sin creer que ella me haya correspondido mis sentimientos hace ya dos meses que andamos fue justo después del problema de los dragones en la fiesta que celebraron

Flash back

Me encontraba en el jardín del reino sumidos en mis pensamientos sobre que será lo que nos pueda deparar el futuro para el gremio cuando de pronto escucho que alguien me habla

-Natsu que haces aquí afuera y no adentro con todos- me pregunto y pude notar que estaba preocupada mientras se acercaba, por un momento me sentí feliz ya que ella se preocupaba por mí como yo por ella

Sonreí con la típica sonrisa que le daba a ella solamente y le dije-nada luce solamente quise pensar un poco

-Ha, y se puede saber de qué pensabas-me volvió a preguntar pero esta vez aun lado de mi

-Solamente de que nos esperara ahora con el gremio con lo que ha pasado-conteste

-Tranquilo mientras estemos todos juntos estaremos bien- su respuesta hizo que sonriera más porque era verdad mientras los tenga a ellos y a ella estará todo bien

Después de que me contestara quedamos en silencio viendo las estrellas pero no era un silencio incomodo sino uno relajante pero mi duda que tenía no me dejaba disfrutarlo así que me arme de valor y le pregunte

-Luce te puedo preguntar algo-le dije solamente vi que ella asintió para que le pregunte- hay alguien que te guste Lucy- le pregunte sin rodeos vi como ella se sonrojo lo cual me pareció tierno, pero al no tener respuesta supuse que la pregunta la incomodo así que le dije-no hay problema si no me contesta no te quise incomodar

-no hay problema solamente me sorprendió la pregunta, pero si Natsu hay alguien que me gusta-

Justamente cuando ella termino de decir eso sentí que algo en mí se quebró al enterarme que hay alguien dueño su corazón, de eso ojos que me enamoraron desde la primera vez que los vi, saber que esa sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera ya le pertenecía a alguien mas

Sin darme cuenta pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir pero para mí mala suerte no pasaron desapercibidas por Lucy la cual se preocupo

-estas bien Natsu-me pregunto yo no pude decir algo a lo que me volvió a preguntar-oye Natsu me estas preocupando que tienes porque estas así

Y otra vez no conteste pues que quieren que haga la mujer que más amo me dijo que está enamorado puede ser cualquiera del gremio u otro gremio incluso no sea un mago pero él tiene su corazón

Si no quieres hablar mejor me voy- vi cómo se enojó al no contestarle pero cuando se dispuso a ir le agarre la muñeca haciendo que se sorprendiera así que me pare de donde estaba sentado para poder decirle lo que sentía, tenía que hacerlo porque no sé qué haría si no supiera la respuesta así que me volví armar de valor, tenía que saber su respuesta por ella misma

-Lucy ahí algo muy importante que tengo que decirte-empecé hablar- Lucy desde que te conocí en hargeno algo en mí se prendió-cada vez me puse más nervioso-lo que quiero decir Lucy es que yo...yo estoy enamorado de ti Lucy- por fin pude confesarme ahora solo falta lo peor

Puede ver como ella agacho su cabeza muy mala señal y la gota que derramo el vaso fue la lagrima que soltó ahí me di cuenta de la triste realidad como pude confesarme lo único que hice fue arruinar mi amistad con Lucy

-Lucy por favor no quiero arruinar nuestra a...-no termine porque Lucy se me abalanzo haciendo que caigamos de espaldas ella arriba de mi pero ahí no acaba la cosa sino que sus labios tocaron los míos...esperen... LUCY ME ESTA BESANDO A MI

No puede ser justamente cuando me confesé ella se abalanzo y me beso con un beso apasionado que tanto había esperado, cuando nos separamos no pude evitar gruñir joder tanto que había esperado por ese beso y por el maldito aire nos separamos, vi como ella seguía llorando también tenía una sonrisa

Yo también te amo Natsu siempre lo he hecho- me contesto mientras me volvía a besar pero fue un beso lleno de amor verdadero

-Entonces luce quieres ser mi novia-

Me beso en respuesta es enserio me puedo volver adicto a sus besos si me sigue besando así-si Natsu, si quiero ser tu novia

Después de decir eso se levantó para luego yo también me levante pero sin previo aviso me volvió a besar joder si no fuera que estuviéramos en el palacio del rey no sé qué sería capaz de hacer

Fin flash back

Y como pudieron ver así es como empecé a salir con Lucy y han sido los dos mejores meses que he tenido no cambiaría nada de ella aunque claro los celos de ella y los míos si son un caso perdido, se preguntaran porque los celos, pues verán todos saben que Lucy tiene todo y digo TODO muy desarrollado lo cual no me molesta lo que me molesta son los pervertidos que sueñan con ella y yo como buen novio solamente defiendo lo que es mío y es hacer lo que todo novio haría y si los calcino hasta dejarlos en cenizas

Pero ella tampoco se queda atrás con sus celos solo que ella a veces si se pasa de todo no importa que sea lo que haga una chica es más dejen les cuento lo que paso una ves

Flash back (otra vez ewe)

Me encontraba caminando por el parque de magnolia pensando en adonde invitar a Lucy a cenar cuando llegue de estar con mira pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz y tengo que admitir que era dulce y cuando la volteo a ver veo que era peli-verde, ojos de color azul rey y lo más llamativo seria su desarrollado cuerpo no tanto como el de Lucy pero si estaba bien

-disculpa eres Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail- me pregunto ilusionada

-Si lo soy con quien tengo el gusto- Sonreí con mis típicas sonrisas pero no con las que son especiales para Lucy

Me llamo Nagisa (no me juzguen soy pésimo para los nombres) disculpa pero tengo un hermano enfermo y es un gran admirador tuyo quiere seguir tus pasos e ingresar a Fairy Tail y me preguntaba si no me podía tomar una foto contigo y un autógrafo para mi hermano

Claro-dije-estará bien solo necesito un lápiz y una hoja y una pluma- me las dio (sin albur)

Y como se llama tu hermano-le pregunte

Se llama Ichijo (lo ven) -me contesto

-Ok "espero que te cures Ichijo"-me detuve un momento- tu hermano es mago-le pregunte

-Si su magia es de fuego-contesto

-"Para que empiece tu entrenamiento para ser un nuevo miembro de Fairy Tail te quiere tu amigo y futuro maestro salamander Natsu Dragneel"- termine de escribir- listo aquí esta-le regrese las cosas

Nagisa al leerlo se quedó en shock no sé por qué pero estaba demasiada feliz pero pude ver un toque de tristeza pero al final supe lo que quería

-Oye de casualidad eres maga-

-Si lo soy en mi familia todos somos magos de fuego-

-Me puedes regresar eso olvide poner algo-me regreso el cuaderno y la pluma y continúe en donde me quede-"se me olvidaba cuida a Nagisa tienes mucha suerte de tener una hermana tan bella y que te quiera Ichijo suerte hasta entonces" listo perdón solo se me olvido eso ultimo- le regrese otra vez todo pero ahora ella se sonrojo y también no había tristeza alguna

-Es verdad esto-me pregunto refiriéndose a lo que le escribí

-Es cierto tengo que entrenar a mi nuevo pupilo para que sea mi suplente en Fairy Tail-le dije

-Se alegrara mucho al saber esto-

-Oye tienes una cámara para la foto-le pregunto sabiendo obviamente la respuesta

.Si aquí tengo una-

Bien- le hice una seña para que se acercara y cuando lo hizo pase mi brazo por sus hombros para abrazarla pero lo que no conté es que se sonrojara más que antes pero bueno cuando se tranquilizó- estas listas

-Si- me dijo para que tomara la fotografía

-Listo aquí esta- le di la foto-oye a dónde vas ahora-

-Voy a comprar las medicinas de mi hermano-

-Ho, si quieres te acompaño-

-No te preocupes estaré bien-

-Eso no haría un miembro de Fairy Tail nunca deja a las personas y menos si están solas-

-Gracias-

Después de eso nos fuimos a la farmacia aunque claro yo iba a pagar las medicinas por ayudarla ella no quiso pero yo insistí e insistí hasta que al final cedió

-Esto es demasiado Natsu-san no se debió molestado, cuando tenga el dinero le pagare-

-Eso no será necesario solo que con una condición-le dije serio lo cual se sorprendió

-Cual condición- se preocupo

-Cuando Ichijo se cure vengan al gremio para hacer una fiesta al estilo Fairy Tail-al final Sonreí

-Claro, nos vemos Natsu-san- se despidió de un abrazo y un beso todo bien hasta que capto el olor a vainilla lo cual me preocupo porque sabía muy bien quien era la dueña de ese olor

Para suerte de Nagisa se fue antes que aparezca Lucy versión END o peor porque justo cuando me doy la vuelta para retirarme ahí estaba el motivo de mi vida y de mi muerte

-Ho-o-ola l-l-luce- trate de sonar natural pero no pude

-Hola Natsu que haces aquí-me dijo con una sonrisa más macabra que la demonio de Fairy Tail

-Aquí solo paseaba luce-

Veo como ella se le hincho una vena en su frente mala señal- te dije que haces aquí Natsu- volvió a preguntar pero ahora más macabra que antes

T-t-te l-lo d-d-dije luc-c-ce solo paseaba- mi grabe error fue decir eso porque me aplico una llave de la Lucy de edolas cuando hacia eso a veces pensaba que mi novia era edo-lucy

TE LO PREGUNTE POR LAS BUENAS DRAGNEEL PERO YA QUE PONES RESISTENSIA TENDRE QUE SER RUDACONTIGO- me grito aun con la voz macabra y aun con la llave- ME SEPARO DE TI POR UN MALDITO DIA Y TE ENCUENTRO LIGANDO CON ESA PELI-VERDE DRAGNEEL SERA MEJOR QUE HABLES DE UNA VEZ SI NO QUIERES PERDER UN BRAZO

Y yo...pues digamos que solamente pedía piedad mentalmente y trataba de tranquilizarla cuando me soltó para explicarle le conté todo omitiendo la parte de la foto y el beso de despedida claro para no perder mi brazo

-De seguro esa cualquiera no tiene un hermano solamente fue para quitarme lo que es mío-trate de hablar pero ella me callo-no digas nada Natsu tu siempre eres bueno con las personas siempre ves por ellas y a veces me ignoras...-

No deje que continuara porque la bese y le dije-tu misma lo dijiste yo solo soy tuyo y tú solo eres mía entendiste-

La volví a besar para tranquilizarla hasta que por el maldito aire nos separamos

-Idiota-me dijo

-Pero soy tu idiota-le dije con mi sonrisa sola para ella

Después de eso nos regresamos a casa de Lucy que ahora era nuestra porque en la otra se quedó Happy pero aun así yo siempre lo visito, pero enserio que bueno que regresamos porque ocupo poder descansar un poco de este día tan raro

Fin del flash back

Después de ese día tuve más cuidado con lo que hacía y a quien le hablaba porque enserio cuando Lucy se encela es peor que la Lucy de edolas y lo digo enserio esa fase deja ver como un ángel a edo-Lucy y eso sí que es un logro

Pero bueno ya llegue y la quiero asustar

Fin Pov NATSU

Pov Lucy

Haaaa*suspiro* ahora estoy esperando a MI NOVIO, Natsu para darle una sorpresa que le gustara pero antes de eso ocupo cerciorarme de que ninguna perra le haiga coqueteado como ya se les hizo costumbre de seguro se preguntaran porque, pues déjeme decirles que una vez una peli-verde le coqueteo a Natsu enfrente mío entienden esa perra le estaba ligando a mi novio aunque claro como siempre Natsu no dijo nada algún día va a pagar con intereses todo lo que hace

De seguro las mujeres que me están escuchando estarán defendiendo a Natsu porque yo sé que secretamente lo aman pero dejen me recordarles que es MIO ENTIENDEN MIO

Bueno pues me estoy saliendo del tema, como les estaba diciendo un día me las pagara otra vez, y una vez más se dirán porque otra vez pues dejen me decirles que Natsu ya vivió los celos en carne propia pero para no contarles una historia que me llevaría días contar lo resumiré en lo que paso...

Resumen de los celos de Natsu

Yo iba por la calles de Magnolia toda aburrida porque no estaba Natsu porque tuvo que acompañar al maestro a un encargo urgente en el consejo y no llegarían hasta la noche

Como decía iba caminando sumida en mis pensamientos en lo que he pasado con Natsu ahora que somos novios y antes de que no lo era y enserio porque tuvo que pasar una invasión de dragones para que se me confesara

Pero bueno pase por una cafetería recién abierta que estaba por el parque, y para poder hacer algo nuevo entre para ver que bebía o comía algo porque no había comido desde la tarde

-disculpe me puede traer un café y un pastel de vainilla- le pedí al camarero que había venido a atenderme

-en un segundo se los traeré- me dijo y sin más fue por mi pedido

Al cabo de unos minutos el mesero regreso con mi pedido los dejo en la mesa y se fue, sin más empecé a comer muy tranquila de la vida sin molestar a nadie hasta que otro mesero iba pasando a lado mío con una orden cuando de repente se resbala con agua que había tirada en el piso y si la orden callo en mí, por suerte solo era una malteada y no algo caliente el mesero después de ver lo que paso rápidamente se acercó...

-Lo siento muchísimo permítame limpiarla-me dijo claramente arrepentido

-No hace falta, fue solo un error a cualquiera le puede pasar-dije sin darle mucha importancia

-Eso no sería correcto señorita, déjeme ayudarla- termino de hablar mientras me acercaba una toalla...que nunca llego

Porque cuando me di cuenta la persona que menos creí que llegaría llego, esa persona que según iba llegar en la noche ahí estaba parada sujetando la muñeca del mesero que quería ayudarme esa persona era...

-Natsu que haces aquí, se suponía que llegarías en la noche-

-Así iba hacer pero todo el asunto termino antes por eso nos venimos antes pero yo salí corriendo para llegar más rápido pero al llegar me topo con esto- señalando al mesero yo sin entender dije...

-EH?- era obvio que no entendí al inicio pero meditando un poco saque una teoría pero no estaba del todo segura

-A lo que me refiero es que yo te quería dar una sorpresa que llegue antes y te encuentro ligando con este-señalando al mesero...otra vez-ni siquiera es mago para que estés ligando-si mi teoría se refuerza con esto

-Natsu no ves como estoy-dije señalándome- estoy con malteada el solo quería ayudarme

-Esa no es excusa de estar ligando Lucy y más aparte porque este tipo quería tocarte

-No quería tocarme me quería ayudar-

-Ayudar en que en ir a la cama-si mis sospechas son ciertas Natsu esta...

-Estas celoso ¿verdad?-

-No estoy celoso-

-Si lo estas, si no lo estuvieras no...- cuando quise terminar de hablar me di cuenta Natsu ya había encendido toda la cafetería

-Esto les enseñaran a no meterse con MI NOVIA-

Okey tengo que admitir que en cierto modo me gusta cuando muestra su "amor" aunque claro lo obligue a que pagara por quemar toda la cafetería con sus ahorros

Bueno regresando, cuando llegamos Natsu seguía "enojado" por lo que pasó pero eso no detuvo lo que paso en toda la noche, para resumir todo digamos que fue "duro contra el muro y macizo contra el piso" y se queda corto por lo que me hiso sentir Natsu en ese momento

Fin del resumen

Sin darme cuenta empecé a babear recordando lo que paso esa noche y en muchas otras, cuando de la nada escucho como se habría una ventana lo cual solo significaba una cosa Natsu había llegado

Fin Pov luce

Pov normal

El peli-rosa con paso tranquilo se fue separando del marco de la puerta mientras que la rubia se escondía detrás de una puerta cerca de la cocina

Natsu en un descuido casi se tropieza con algo tirado en el piso pero como todo ninja (según el) evito caerse y arruinar la sorpresa, pero él se la llevó al no verla pero eso no lo detuvo por medio de su olor la busco en todo el departamento hasta llegar a la misma puerta donde Lucy se había escondido

El momento se acercaba ambos estaban listos para asustar al otro y entonces paso Natsu abrió la puerta y grito

SORPRESA- pero una vez más él se la llevo porque Lucy no estaba solo estaba su ropa colgada

Iba a cerrar hasta que de la nada salió Lucy gritando lo mismo

SORPRESA- gritando y saltando a los brazos de Natsu para ser atrapada por este con un abrazo y un beso

Me sorprendiste Luce- dijo

Esa era la idea Nashi- le contesto con el mote que le había puesto hace un mes

-Bueno que estabas asiendo-

-Te estaba preparando algo muy rico así que espero que tengas mucha hambre-

-No gracias ya comí-contesto sin importancia (Natsu rechazo comida es el fin del mundo todos corran es hora de entrar en pánico -compartan el pánico) de la nada se escuchó un fuerte golpe como si clavaran algo- Luce...no termino de hablar porque

Lucy en cuestión de segundos lo había tacleado tirándolo al piso

-Quien fue la otra dime puto- hablo con voz de ultratumba asustando al Dragneel

-C-c-comí con h-h-happy- apenas pudo completar la frase por el miedo que sentía a tener a Lucy versión END

-oye Natsu te tengo una noticia que te gustara-hablo más calmada para la sorpresa que tenía en mente desde un inicio

Cual noticia-pregunto curioso

Pues lo que pasa es que vas...-se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la reacción que podía tener Natsu- es que vas a ser...

Que voy a ser- pregunto un poco enfadado por los nervios de su novia

QUE VAS A SER PADRE- grito dejando pálido al Dragneel

Voy a ser que- dijo sin creer lo que su novia le dijo

Que vamos a ser padre Natsu estoy embarazada

EHHHHHHHHHHH?-Natsu pego el grito al cielo por tal noticia ahora su pregunta será o no será buen padre pero antes de eso viene el terror de todo hombre los nueve meses del embarazo ósea los antojos, los cambios de humor, la peor batalla empezara para el joven Dragón Slayer

Fin


End file.
